


Wakatoshi's Train Ride.

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, MILFs, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: After his first semester at Purdue, Ushijima meets a very lovely older woman.





	Wakatoshi's Train Ride.

"Time!! Please put your pencils down and pass your examination booklets to the front of the room. Hope to see all of you next semester," the professor exclaimed.

Having just completed his last exam of his first semester at Purdue University, Wakatoshi Ushijima was overwhelmed with joy. He had spent the majority of the semester working up to that moment, spending endless hours in the library instead of partying like most freshmen. Ushijima kept telling himself that it would all be worth it after graduating when he lands a job as an engineer. He was majoring in both industrial and computer engineering. 

Without hesitating, Ushijima packed up his calculator and pencils. He was out of the classroom door within seconds. Cruising down the quad and taking a shortcut through the library, he was headed towards his dorm room. Before the exam, he had spent the majority of the morning packing his stuff to bring home to Sendai for December break. He was going to catch a plane at Chicago's O'Hare and then he will be in his hometown of Sendai, Miyagi Prefecture. 

"Hey dude, I'm heading home," Ushijima told him roommate. "I'll be back the weekend before classes start up again."

"Damn man. Your finals schedule was ridiculous," his roommate responded. The college scheduled finals for a 2 week period at the end of each semester. Ushijima, by pure luck of scheduling, was done in the first 3 days.

He picked up his duffel bag full of dirty laundry and headed to the bus stop. Ushijima was headed towards Lafayette Station to catch an Amtrak train. On the bus ride he reflected on how his semester went.

"Fuck. I barely accomplished any of my goals this semester," Ushijima thought to himself. "What's the point in going away to college if I'm not going to enjoy it? My grades are killer but still what does a guy have to do to get laid?!"

Number one on the list of things unaccomplished was getting laid. He had only had sex once before, with a girl he met in Sendai the summer before college began. But it went so horribly that Ushijima needed a new chance to redeem himself.

Between his constant study habits and his quiet demeanor, he didn't meet a lot of girls. He was actually a very good looking young man though. In fact, he'd be considered hot! His body was strong and muscular due to three years of high school volleyball. He had a nice tan which complemented his big olive brown eyes and olive brown wavy hair. But unless a girl was going to jump on top of him in the library, he wasn't getting laid anytime soon.

Arriving at Lafayette Station, Ushijima looked up at the departure board to see when the next train was leaving - Regional Service to Chicago's Union Station. Luckily, the train was almost ready to leave, so Ushijima rushed to the window and bought a reserved coach ticket.

The train was near empty since it was midweek morning. Ushijima's finals schedule was paying off, since the train would likely have been packed a week later with everyone traveling for the holidays. Inside the car, there were perhaps ten other people scattered around. Ushijima found his assigned window seat midway down the car. He got comfortable and was ready for the train to start moving.

Right as the train was pulling out of the station, Ushijima felt a shadow over him. He looked up to see the figure of a woman standing in the aisle putting her luggage onto the overhead racks. The woman gave Ushijiima a smug little smile and sat down next to him. Ushijima was too annoyed to look directly at her. His first thought was that the train was pretty empty, and that even though everyone had assigned seats it probably would be fine if she moved elsewhere. That way he wouldn't feel so claustrophobic and both of them would be much more comfortable. But he was too afraid to say anything.

Then she crossed her legs. Ushijima, without thinking, glanced down to see a nicely tanned and rather toned thigh. Suddenly, she was much more welcome to sit with him if she wanted.

Trying not to make it too obvious, for the first couple minutes of the train ride the young man snuck glimpses down at her legs. Occasionally she would ever so slightly shift her body weight, raising her dark blue skirt revealing a tiny bit more of her thigh. While she was looking down at a woman's magazine, Ushijima felt compelled to get a better look at her face.

Ever so casually, he looked directly at her and was quite surprised. While he was expecting a woman in her 20's or 30's, here was something completely different. She was much older, probably closer to 50. But she looked great for her age. Her shoulder length brunette hair surrounded the soft tanned skin of her face, only slightly showing lines that revealed her true age. She had a youthfulness about her, while still showing that she was clearly a mature woman.

Ushijima pulled out a magazine and pretended to read it in between glances at her firm legs. The magazine also helped in disguising the stiffening of his cock in his pants.

Suddenly, out of the blue, the woman looks over at Ushijima. She opens her mouth and asks, "Do you know how long this train takes to get to Chicago?"

Dumbfounded that she was talking to him he quickly looked up from his magazine and managed to get out the phrase, "Umm what?"

"How long does this train take to get to Chicago?" she replied.

"Oh. Well like 4 hours."

"Shit. I'm going to miss my meeting," the woman started speaking frantically." I knew I should have flown. This was such a stupid idea. If I don't please these clients I know I'm going to get fired. I just know it...And then what the hell am I doing to do with myself?"

Ushijima stared at her not knowing what to say, or even if he was supposed to say anything at all. It was a rather awkward position that he was in. The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She looked back at Ushijima, who looked like a deer in headlights.

She said, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to freak out like that on you."

"Not to worry. It happens to the best of us."

"Thanks. I'm Jane."

"Wakatoshi Ushijima." He reached his hand out to shake hers, overjoyed at being able to touch her soft skin.

"Lovely to meet you Wakatoshi. What a lovely name? Are you Japanese by any chance?"

"Yes I am. I'm from Sendai in Miyagi Prefecture in Tohoku."

"Ohh where the earthquake was? I'm sorry." said Jane.

"It's okay. We've actually gotten everything cleaned up."

"That's good to hear. So what brings you to Indiana?"

"Well, Purdue has such a great engineering program and I love Indiana's landscape. Plus American girls are-" he paused.

"American girls are what?" she asked. 

"Um nothing. I just came for the engineering." he quickly took it back.

Jane uncrossed her legs and moved her body to better face the boy. It was apparent the woman's legs weren't her only great feature. In the split second that Ushijima moved his body towards her, he managed to catch a peek at what appeared to be an ounce of cleavage showing. Without making it too obvious, he adjusted his body again to get another quick look.

She wore a white and blue striped button-down blouse. With the top button undone, a little of her large natural looking breasts peered through. As Jane spoke she ever so slightly leaned towards the young man, as a person who was genuinely interested in the conversation would do. Ushijima attempted to do his best to keep the conversation going while trying not to look too noticeable with his downward gazes.

It was pretty mild, casual conversation. He explained his academic life while she discussed her career in advertising sales. Both seemed content with having a conversation to pass the time on an otherwise dull train ride. Plus Ushijima was pretty excited by the short glimpses he could sneak at this other woman's body.

At one point, Ushijima attempted to suavely look downwards at Jane's magnificent legs. He waited for a short break in conversation when he knew she wasn't looking directly at him. His eyes glanced as far down as they could without moving his head, which would have been too obvious of his intent. When his pupils finally reached their destination, Ushijima was treated to a fantastic view of Jane' toned thighs.

Her legs still uncrossed, Ushijima followed them up with his eyes from her feet to her knees, all the way to her skirt. Suddenly, his heart started pounded uncontrollably because in amazement he realized her could see up her skirt to her inner thigh. His erection, which never completely went away, was now hard as ever.

Ushijima looked back up at Jane's face, who apparently was already staring right at him. Immediately Ushijima assumed the worst.

He thought to himself, "Damn it!! She definitely caught me staring at her. I'm such an idiot. She's probably totally creeped out now."

Ushijima turned away because he couldn't bear to look Jane in the eyes.

After what seemed to be an eternity to the boy, Jane finally opened her mouth and said, "So what do you want to do after college?"

"Umm. Go to work for a computer firm in either Tokyo or London. Or probably San Francisco." Ushijima barely mumbled out.

"Oh really? I'm sure you'll be very good at that."

In his mind Ushijima was freaking out because he didn't know whether he has been caught or not. Was she playing it off that she didn't see? Or maybe she didn't care? All he knew was that he wasn't going to take any more chances, which meant no more cheap views.

As the conversation continued, it was apparent that Jane wasn't going to make any reference to Ushijima staring at her. About half an hour into the ride, the train rolled into the Providence train station. A couple of new people got onto the train, but very few ended up sitting in the car Ushijima was in.

"I'm kind of cold," Jane said to Ushijima. "I should get my fleece blanket from my suitcase."

The woman turned towards the aisle and stood up. She reached up towards the overhead bin to try to get to her luggage. It had shifted while the train was moving, so it was now deeper into the compartment. Not being very tall, on her first attempt she realized it was too far to grasp.

Her next attempt, Jane stood on her toes to better reach. As she did, Ushijima started to take notice. The further she would extent her body, the higher her skirt would rise. Ushijima couldn't help himself but to look. By the time she was finally able to grasp her suitcase her skirt allowed for a fantastic view of her silky smooth legs. Suddenly, Ushijima got a millisecond glimpse of what appeared to be red panties. 

"There we go," Jane said as she was able to finally come down with a blue fleece blanket. She unfolded and covered herself with it.

Disappointed, Ushijima thought to himself, "Fuck. Now I can't see anything. I guess sneaking peaks was fun while it lasted."

"Wakatoshi, I'm being rude. You're probably cold too. You are welcome to share my blanket with me."

"Oh thanks Jane. I appreciate it." He cast a smile in her direction. The truth was that he wasn't cold, but he just wanted to be closer to her body.

Lucky for him, the blanket wasn't terribly large, which meant both of them shifted closer to each other. Their arms touched as they both shared the armrest between the seats. On more than one occasion Ushijima felt her left breast rub against his bicep as she shifted position.

The train plowed through Hammond, Indiana. Ushijima was starting to get extremely horny from all the cheap feels. His cock jumped slightly each time he felt her tits touch his body. The blanket helped well to conceal his raging hard-on, as he no longer had the need to put in the extra effort to hide it.

Conversation between the two was pretty casual. Jane mostly was asking about his life at school.

"So how are the ladies treating you?" Jane inquired.

Ushijima looked away from Jane's glare and responded, "I do all right for myself. No complaints."

"You are such a liar!! Wakatoshi, I can always tell when people are lying."

"No really, I do okay."

"Wakatoshi, I'm in marketing. It's my job to lie to people all day long. I know when people are exaggerating the truth."

"Well, what about you? Are you married? I don't see a ring on your finger."

"Divorced. It happened last year. I found him in our bedroom with a coworker. I was away for a business trip and I came home a day early. You can imagine my surprise when I opened the front door and heard moaning."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Jane. You deserve someone who will treat you right."

"You're so sweet for saying that."

Both of their arms still resting on the armrest, she moved her hand on top of his. Ushijima was surprised by the physical contact, but he tried not to let himself become too nervous. She squeezed his hand slightly, and started gently rubbing the digits of his fingers. Speechless, Ushijima gazed down to the blanket where his hand was being held. Meanwhile, Jane was staring right into Ushijima's eyes.

Jane opened her mouth to say, "You really are a sweet guy."

"Um thanks I guess."

"No, you really are. You should never change that about you."

Without notice, Jane lifted Ushijima's hand off of the armrest. Still in her grasp, she moved both of their hands towards his body. Jane rested their hands on Ushijima's knee. He looked up into her eyes. She looked down towards his crotch.

Her nails gently dug into his skin as she moved her hand towards Ushijima's inner thigh. Ushijima let his hand drop to his side. She began to rub back and forth, inching closer towards his fully erect cock. Ushijima's breathing became much deeper and his heart was pounding faster than ever. As both were staring at what was occurring in Ushijima's lap, Jane turned her head and softly blew into his ear.

The older woman's hand casually brushed over the top of Ushijima's raging hard on. On her second pass over his crotch, her fingers came to rest on the zipper of his jeans. With the palm of her hand, Jane began to press downward rubbing his penis through his clothing. Ushijima let out a quiet gasp. She continued to massage, feeling the outline of his stiff member in her hand.

"Let's see what we've got here," Jane whispered into his ear.

She pulled at one end of Ushijima's brown belt, yanking it through the loops and out of the buckle. With the side of her tits pushing against his body, she leaned closer to unbutton his jeans.

A rather audible zipping noise came from Ushijima's crotch. Already nervous, Ushijima was extremely worried that another passenger may have heard his pants being unzipped. He raised his head above the seats to see if any of the other people on the train were suspicious. Luckily for the two of them, the only people in the car appeared to be sleeping or reading.

Jane maneuvered her fingers through the hole of Ushijima's boxer shorts. She came to rest on the flesh of his penis. With each of her fingers one by one, starting with the pinky, she slowly wrapped them around his cock until she had a firm hold. Ushijima looked towards Jane as her tongue sensually licked her upper lip. Jane's eyes widened.

"Wow! Someone's a big boy!" Jane quietly exclaimed as she snuck a peek under the blanket to get a look at it.

"Heh. Thanks." It was only thing that Ushijima could get out of his mouth.

Fully grasped in her right hand, Jane started jerking Ushijima's cock up and down. She began slow but sped up as time went on. There were several moments when Ushijima needed to adjust the fleece blanket as it started to fall to the floor. One instance in particular, Jane gave a rather violent tug, sending the blanket flying and leaving Ushijima exposed to the world for several seconds.

The train made a stop at Hammond, Indiana. The conductor walked down the aisle towards the couple. Jane stopped what she was doing and the two moved their bodies further apart. The conductor continued straight passed the two, and moved on to another car. A man and a woman got up from their seats and exited the train, leaving about four or five others still in the car. Ushijima was relieved when he heard the doors closed and no one new got on the train.

Jane leaned in closer to Ushijima again. Her face pushed up against his, she licked his ear lobe.

She whispered in a sensual voice, "I love the way your young cock feels in my hand. I haven't seen a massive dick like yours in years."

Ushijima smiled. Somehow he mustered up the courage to say, "Can I see your pussy?"

Jane looked towards him and let out a little laugh. "Of course you can, baby."

She did a quick look around of her surrounding to see if any of the other passengers were paying attention. The remaining people on the train all looked half dead. No one was talking, and those that were awake were far enough away that they couldn't be aware of the debauchery that was occurring between Ushijima and Jane.

In one quick motion and without much notice, Jane lifted her body up and reached up her skirt. She grabbed a hold of both sides of her panties and in a flash pulled them down towards her ankles. Sitting on the ground were a pair of red silk panties that Ushijima had only seen a glimpse of before. Jane picked them up and stuck them in the seat between them so that no one else would see.

She lifted the blanket slightly in Ushijima's direction so he could have a peek. His eyes lit up as he stared down at her completely shaven pussy. Jane took his right hand and moved it towards her mouth. His fingers came to rest on her full lips. Jane opened her mouth and licked his middle finder. The top digitals of his finger entered between her lips, and Ushijima felt a warm sucking sensation. After several seconds, she pulled his finger out her mouth.

Jane looked into Ushijima's eyes and whispered, "Go for it." She looked down towards her pussy and up into his eyes again.

Fear started mounting in Ushijima, as his inexperience was making him extremely nervous. Even though he had watched a significant amount of porn, he was not quite sure exactly what to do next.

"Come on Wakatoshi. My pussy is waiting for you."

Even if he didn't know what to do, he knew he had to do something. Almost in slow motion, Ushijima hand rested on Jane's thigh and glided closer to her twat. Finally it rests between her legs. He gently touched the lips of her pussy. His middle finger lightly flicked her clit. Jane let out a soft sigh, so Ushijima knew he has to be doing something right.

Ushijima started moving his finger around her clit quicker noticing Jane's positive reactions. Her sighs started to get deeper and louder as time went on. He looked up towards her face to see she was desperately trying to bite her lip to suppress the noises coming from her mouth. After a couple minutes, eventually she had to pull his hand away since the fear of getting caught was getting too great.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ushijima said, obviously self-conscious of his inexperience.

"Not at all, baby. That was great. I just couldn't keep quiet enough so no one would hear us."

The train pulled into the station at Union Station in Chicago. Several people entered the car in which the two were sitting. An elder gentleman walked down the aisle towards them. He gave a friendly smile to the pair as he passed. The blanket did well to cover up any inappropriate activity below. He eventually took a seat not far away. Several others would take seats nearby.

Ushijima whispered, "Well I guess that ends our fun."

She looked around the train to assess the situation. "Well not necessarily. I think I have a plan." Jane had a sneaky looking grin on her face. "Follow me."

Jane adjusted her skirt and got up from her seat. She began to walk down the aisle. Ushijima was a little apprehensive about having to stand up. After putting his cock back inside his jeans there was an obvious bulge for the world to see. Jane looked back to see what the holdup was, and motioned with her head for him to follow. He moved quickly towards her hoping no one would notice.

Towards the end of the car, Jane stopped walking. She looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. Everyone looked half dead. Jane grabbed Ushijima's hand, opened the door to the nearby handicapped bathroom, and pulled him in. She immediately shut and locked the door behind them.

The bathroom was large enough that it allowed for some room for the two of them. In one corner was a stainless steel toilet, and there was a small matching sink on the other side.

"Finally we have some privacy," Jane said. All Ushijima could get out of his mouth was a nervous laugh. "Wakatoshi, you are adorable. It's so nice of you being with an old lady like me."

"Come on Jane, you don't even look that old." With some trepidation he said, "I think you're actually pretty hot."

"Aw you are so sweet." She put her hands on his chest and moved in closer to him. Looking directly into his eyes she kissed him full on the lips. Ushijima put his hands on her waist and gave her a long passionate kiss back.

Jane put the lid down on the toilet seat and sat down. She grabbed the buckle of his belt. He stared down at her while she unfastened it. The woman pulled down his pants, along with his boxer shorts. His massive rock hard penis flopped out.

"Mmmm. Now I can finally get a closer look at that cock of yours." Jane pulled him in close. Her eyes widened. "Goodness! You really are huge! I've never seen a guy so large before! And trust me honey, I've definitely had more than my fair share of men!" Her tongue gently brazed over the tip. Ushijima's penis jumped slightly. The woman continued teasing the head of his cock.

"Have you measured?" she asked.

"Last time I checked it was 12 inches long and 4 inches thick." he told her. Her mouth dropped.

"Well, I've found the perfect stud! To be honest, I thought most Japanese guys were small down there. I know that's bullshit now!"

She started up at him and their eyes locked. At that moment Jane opened her mouth as wide as she could, trying to take his entire cock. His thickness had stretched her mouth to it's limit but she was able to take him all. She then fondled his orange sized balls.

"Ohhh." Ushijima let out a gasp in pleasure. His eyes effortlessly rolled towards the back of his head.

Ushijima had been given a blow job once before, but it was nothing like this. That same girl he had previously had sex with gave him a terrible blowjob. She was awkward and didn't really know what to do. Ushijima had just assumed that was all there was to a blow job, not realizing how much better it could be. That was mediocre, but this was incredible.

She continued sucking him off for several minutes. Her hand jerked off the base of his cock. At one point her hands let go of his shaft, and she started unbuttoning her blouse. Ushijima stared down her shirt, as more and more cleavage was being shown with each undone button. In what seemed to Ushijima like ages, he eventually saw her big tits cradled in a red lacy bra.

Jane, realizing if she continued too much longer he was going to blow, stopped what she was doing. His cock came out of her mouth. She continued undressing by removing her shirt. Ushijima's eyes were focused on her tits sitting in that bra.

"Would you like to see them?" Jane said with a sinister smile. "I call them my girls. And I think the girls want to come out and play."

"Um yes. I would love to see them."

Jane reached around her back and undid the clasp of her bra. She teased him slightly by ever so slowly taking the bra off. Finally, she let it drop to the floor, exposing her breasts. She had medium sized reddish-pink nipples, which looked great against her tanned olive skin. Her tits sat nicely on her body and were not nearly as saggy as most women her age.

"Well Wakatoshi. Are you just going to stare at them for a while or are you going to play with them?"

"I...um...."

She stood up from the toilet seat, grabbed his hand and placed it on her right breast. It felt soft to touch. He gently gave it a squeeze. Ushijima put his other hand on the left one, and began to massage both. She reacted favorably to it, so he kept going. He played with her now erect nipples. He rolled them between his thumbs and index fingers.

After about a minute he finally took some initiative. The boy moved his mouth towards Jane's right nipple and began to lick it. He took several swipes with his tongue before moving to the other one.

"Ohhh, Wakatoshi you are such a tease. Suck on them baby." 

Without pause, he put it in his mouth and began sucking. She moaned slightly. He looked up but continued on. Softly he bit down with his teeth.

"Ohh that feels good. How do you know so much about pleasing a woman?" Porn was the real answer, but he chose to leave that unsaid.

There was a sudden jarring noise at the door. The two of them went silent, realizing someone was trying to come in. Thankfully, the door was locked. Both of their hearts started racing comprehending the potential for getting caught. The person, seeing the door was locked, must have moved on.

"Maybe we should stop," Ushijima stated.

"After you sucked my tits like that? Making me horny as hell? Not a chance we are stopping."

"Ok whatever you say."

"Yup, it's whatever I say. And you've made me so hot that I want you to fuck me."

"Right now?"

She left out a giggle. "Yes Wakatoshi, right now. Stick that huge beautiful cock inside of me."

Jane pulled her skirt up revealing her shaven pussy. Her panties were still wedged between the seats of the train. She lifted her body up and sat down on the rim of the small metal sink. She braced herself by putting her back against the mirror. Her legs spread apart.

Ushijima moved towards her, stopping when his dick was an inch away from her vagina. He took a deep breath and pushed his meat against her pussy lips. Jane's hand helped to guide it inside of her. With his first pump, she let out a huff. He kept going, pushing his shaft in and out.

Without stopping he pulled his shirt over his head. Jane took a moment to observe his body. His pecs were thick, his abs chiseled to perfection and his biceps were bulky but defined and cut. She greatly admired the very fine piece of Japanese hunk in front of her. Her hands pushed up against his muscled chest, with her nails gently scratching him. She then put her hands behind him to feel his sculpted back. Jane's breathing got louder and louder with each pump. He tried to pump harder, seeing how far he could shove his cock inside of her. Jane made a loud moaning noise.

He slowed down. "Shhhh. We are going to get caught." 

"I can't help it. You're too good baby. Way better than any man I've been with."

"Just try to keep it down a little."

Jane bit her lip as Ushijima started up again. He started off slow, but was soon going faster and harder. Meanwhile, the older woman was trying really harder to contain her noise.

He pulled her body up towards him so that her tits pressed firmly into his chest. His arms wrapped around her for support. The boy loved the feeling of this older woman's tits pushed up against his body. She squeezed his firm bicep. His cock pounded the inside of her vagina.

After some time, he couldn't take it anymore. He was ready to explode. "Jane I'm...I'm...going to...cummm."

"Ohhh ohhh. Cum inside me baby. Cum inside me."

"You sure?"

"Ohhh, yes.

About five pumps later, Ushijima couldn't hold it in anymore. He grabbed her ass and gave one last push deep inside her pussy. A gallon of jizz erupted out of his penis. He let out a grunt, matching the volume of Jane's loudest moans. Ushijima pulled out his cum covered cock from inside her pussy. She jumped down from the sink. Her pussy was dripping from the combination of their juices.

"That was great," Jane said. "You were wonderful. I needed a good fucking like that."

"You weren't bad yourself Jane."

She laughed, "Wasn't bad? You've had better?"

He chuckled as well. "No you were by far the best I've had."

The two cleaned themselves up and put their clothes back on. Ushijima's heart pounded as he opened the bathroom door, fearing that someone would be standing on the other side. His mind raced at the thought of being caught. As the door opened luckily no one was there. In fact, barely anyone on the train looked awake.

They returned to their seats finding their things were still there, including Jane's red panties hidden between the seats. Five minutes later the conductor got on the loudspeaker, "We are now entering Chicago's Union Station."

"Well that was a quick trip," Ushijima said.

"Yes time just flew by."

Jane and Ushijima collected their belonging and exited the train. Inside Penn Station they exchanged numbers. Jane said, "Call me sometime. Anytime."

"I definitely will," replied Ushijima. They hugged, and parted in different directions.


End file.
